The conventional knife with a folding blade can be conveniently carried and handled since the blade of such a knife can be inserted into the slot of the handle, where the cutting edge and tip of the blade are shielded and the knife is effectively shorter. The conventional folding knife usually requires the presence of a rigidly fixed blade pivot pin which extends through the blade-receiving slot of the handle, and the blade pivots about the pivot pin. The pivot pin is usually peened at its ends to make the ends larger so as to form a friction fit with the handle. As the knife is used, the pivot pin usually works loose from the layers of the handle structure so that the blade-receiving slot of the handle becomes slightly larger and the blade develops an undesirable lateral looseness or wobble with respect to the handle. The handle of the conventional folding knife also usually has a leaf spring biased against each blade tang to urge each blade toward its opened or closed positions and to keep the blade from moving freely with respect to the handle. While it is desirable to maintain a degree of stiffness between the blade and handle to keep the blade from floating, it is hazardous to have the blade biased toward its opened or closed positions. It is desirable to have the blade seek its opened and closed positions when being moved toward and approaching one of these positions, and it is desirable to lock the blade in its opened position to remove the hazard of having the blade inadvertantly close on the fingers of the user.